This invention relates to compositions particularly suited for the formation of refractory monoliths, and in particular to such a composition for forming a ramming mix for use as a cooler plate packing material in blast furnaces.
Monolithic or monolith forming refractories are special mixes or blends of dry granular or stiffly plastic refractory materials, with which virtually joint free linings are formed. They embrace a wide range of mineral compositions and vary greatly in their physical and chemical properties. In various types of furnaces, monolithic refractories are used to advantage over brick construction. The use of monolithic refractories enables the installation to be made in a relatively short period of time whereby any delays resulting from a required manufacture of special brick shapes may be avoided. Further, the use of monolithic refractories frequently eliminate difficult brick laying tasks. The use of monolithic refractories is of particularly importance in the maintenance of furnaces. Substantial repairs may be made with a minimum loss of time, and in some instances, even during continued operation of the furnace.
A ramming mix is one type of composition typically used to create a monolith. One application of a ramming mix involves the use thereof as a cooler plate packing material in blast furnaces. Requirements for the ramming mix to satisfy the needs of this particular application include relatively high thermal conductivity, a dried cold crushing strength of at least 1000 psi, reheat stability at 1000.degree. F., ramming mix or platic consistency, a relatively high degree of water insolubility, and a curing temperature not exceeding 250.degree. F. Although some ramming mixes satisfy one or more of the required properties, the ramming mix of the present invention satisfies all of the properties. Further, the present ramming mix is sold as a single component and has a four-month shelf life.